


кальмаровы обрубки

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Нечему тут было удивляться, сказал он себе. Не было ничего удивительного ни в том, что ебучие щупальца прорастут в нем куда глубже, чем он предполагал, прямо в яйца и член; ни в том, что Шекель, одурманенный чудовищной юношеской похотью, решит, что возжелал то, что видит в нем.





	кальмаровы обрубки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kraken bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509765) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



В ту первую ночь на Армаде они закрыли за собой дверь — и остались вдвоем. Шекель принялся с юношеской энергией исследовать две их комнаты, а Таннер устало опустился на стул. Потрясение от свалившейся на него свободы истощило силы едва ли не так же, как все прежнее заточение. 

— Все это никуда не убежит, приятель, — сказал он и попытался поверить в это сам.

Шекель распаковал переданный им узелок и поделил рыбные пирожки на двоих. Потом он показал Таннеру два яруса комнаты. 

— Я займу нижний, если тебе без разницы, — сказал Таннер. Раздеваясь до белья, он случайно задел щупальце и поморщился.

— Тебе больно? — обратив на это внимание, спросил Шекель. Таннер не мог взять в голову, чего это такого интересного тот находит в его переделке. 

— Пройдет. Найду чем прикрыть, — неопределенно ответил Таннер. Не придумали еще таких одежек, что подходили бы для пришитых к человечьей груди кальмаровых обрубков. — Должно помочь.

Сон пришел быстро и легко. Последнее, что он услышал, — как скрипнула койка над ним.

—

Таннер встретился с прорабом механиков Армады. Она спросила об опыте работы — как будто у него из груди не росли эти ебаные штуки.

— Как насчет подводных работ? — спросила она. — Поныряешь вниз?

— Пойдет, — сказал Таннер. Ему подошло бы всё, что принесло бы доход как у любого другого нормального человека. 

Первое погружение свело легкие и выбило весь воздух, и он чуть не помер от холода, по крайней мере, ему так показалось.

На полпути домой он понял еще кое-что, что море для него сделало: щупальца перестали зудеть. Он даже не заметил облегчения — а потом зуд вернулся, принося с собой чувство болезненных покалываний незалеченных ран.

—

— Нашел тебе кое-что, — сказал Шекель и поставил на стол тяжелую помятую жестянку. Таннер открыл ее, втянул носом резкий запах содержимого. Между пальцами стало жирно. — Для твоих... ну, знаешь. — Шекель сделал движение рукой в его сторону.

Таннер взял немного на палец и втер в щупальце. Ожгло как лед, но потом — онемело. Таннер снова полез в банку, чтобы взять еще. 

— Нормально? — с сомнением и тревогой в голосе спросил Шекель.

— Хорошо. — Чем больше Таннер втирал, тем больше удивлялся, насколько хорошо. Словно он снова был в море. — Очень мило с твоей стороны, приятель. 

— Ну. — Шекель пожал плечами.

Таннер не стал смущать его лишними благодарностями. Под его чутким взглядом он продолжил втирать до тех пор, когда щупальца не заблестели и пока он полностью не ощутил благословенную прохладу.

__

Чувство, когда щупальца в первый раз зашевелились под водой, было настолько незнакомым, что Таннер даже не был уверен, что на самом деле произошло. Они дернулись снова, а Таннер все смотрел, как они ниспадали из его груди, словно сточные воды из канализационной трубы.

Он попытался снова мысленно заставить их пошевелиться, но только немножко дернул ухом.

__

Однажды поздним вечером, когда он втирал мазь в медленно заживающую плоть, все щупальце вдруг само дернулось в его руках.

— Нихуя себе, — отозвался сидевший на своем табурете Шекель, и его глаза округлились, словно бесполезные теперь Нью-Кробюзонские монеты.

— Оно теперь иногда так делает, — мягко сказал Таннер.

— Больно? — Шекель уставился на него внимательнее.

— Я ж сказал, что уже лучше, ну? Спасибо и все такое, — добавил Таннер, чтобы тот замолчал. 

Шекель даже не сделал паузы.

— Каково это?

— Как напрячь мышцу там, где ее нет, — резко отозвался Таннер. И сразу же пожалел об этом; Шекель недовольно и презрительно дернул ртом, вскочил на ноги и направился к двери. — Ну не уходи, приятель, — сказал Таннер. — Не уходи вот так. Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — вздохнул он. — Я просто не особо жалую обсуждать их, вот и все. Потому что... Потому что я такой. — Он чувствовал себя так, будто снова разделся догола и лег на тот стол. Даже будто сам себя к нему привязал, а вместо хирургического скальпеля был любопытный взгляд Шекеля.

Шекель снова плюхнулся на табурет.

— Я тоже не имел ничего такого, — бросил он из-под падающих на лицо волос. Извинение прозвучало скромно, но все-таки оно было.

— Я знаю, приятель.

__

Он ухватился рукой за острие недавно сломанной мачты. Кровь темным пятном расплылась в морской воде. Он вынырнул на поверхность, один из матросов перевязал его и отправил домой.

Шекель встретил скучающего Таннера у перил. Он купил сухих печений с ягодами и соленые жевательные водоросли, и они ели, глядя на близкий неровный рельеф города. Чувства Шекеля были охвачены новыми прочитанными в тот день словами, которые он написал и показал «Мисс Хладожопин». Таннер поведал о том, что случилось с его рукой, и улыбался так широко, что Шекель ни капли ему не поверил. 

Лучи закатного солнца позолотили все вокруг. С соседнего корабля доносился тонкий, сладкий аромат — цвели растения, которые оплели мачты и такелажи находившегося там чайного сада. В приемном доме Таннера было довольно мило. Ему бы понравилось, даже если бы тут все выглядело и пахло как дерьмище, но все же здесь было мило.

Печенья были сухими, а водоросли — солеными, так что Таннер спустился за напитком. Потом он достал свою жестянку с мазью — эта была уже новой, купленной на кровно заработанные, когда закончилась старая. Он попытался откупорить ее раненной рукой. 

— Я могу... — сказал Шекель, который всегда был тут как тут, когда Таннер был занят лечением. Шекель потянулся за банкой, открыл ее. Замер. — Ты... Я могу сам. Если ты хочешь. — И, словно принимая вызов, встретился в Таннером взглядом. Словно для него было честью выдержать его взгляд. 

— Ладно, приятель.

Шекель пододвинул табурет. Затем погрузил пальцы в лечебную мазь и приблизился к поросли левого щупальца. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Прижался пальцами к покрытой пленкой мясистой кальмаровой коже. Круговыми движениями потер немного и снова замер. 

— Так нормально?

— Нормально. Давай уже, продолжай, раз начал.

Как запущенная в ход шестеренка, Шекель пришел в движение. Он втирал мазь, двигаясь вверх и вниз по передней поверхности одного щупальца, затем другого. Потом вернулся к мясистой, хрупкой внутренней стороне и принялся за каждую пару присосок. Процесс был столь монотонным, что Таннер едва ли обращал внимание, но Шекель был упорен в своем стремлении, и неровные волосы падали ему на глаза.

А потом осторожный, но любопытный палец коснулся как-то не так, и дрожь прошла по всему телу Таннера. За ней кровью прилила алая волна стыда. Он резко отстранился, и из-за этого щупальце царапнулось о ноготь Шекеля. Таннер зарычал от боли.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — расстроенно спросил Шекель.

Лицо Таннера разгладилось.

— Да не. Ты и так хорошо потрудился. А не захватишь ту книженцию, которую ты мне вчера читал? — Конечно, это был отвлекающий маневр. Таннер хотел улучить момент, когда Шекель встанет и пойдет на поиски книжки, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Да вот только Шекель никуда не делся.

— Тебе не понравилось? — спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучала странная интонация, которую Таннер не узнал.

Таннер, все еще стесняясь смотреть Шекелю в глаза, отрицательно тряхнул головой. 

— Ты не подумай, что я неблагодарный. Просто вдруг терпение кончилось.

Скрипнув стулом, Шекель поднялся, подошел вплотную к Таннеру и встал перед ним. Его руки были опущены. И он сказал грубо:

— А мне понравилось. 

Таннер взглянул на него. Шекель тоже покраснел, но выглядел решительно, и было в нем что-то еще, что словно соскользнуло в замок в сознании Таннера и вскрыло все засовы. А затем словно без особого труда отворилась дверь — и Таннер увидел неловкое юношеское желание, сиявшее в глазах Шекеля. 

— Приятель... — Он остановился, не в силах продолжать. 

Лицо Шекеля окаменело. 

— Не бери в голову. А, мне надо кое с кем встретиться. Скоро вернусь, думаю.

— Шекель...

Но Шекель уже покинул комнату, так сильно пожелав ретироваться, что даже не запер хорошенько за собой. Таннер поглядел немного на дверь, мягко покачивавшуюся в вечернем бризе и ударявшуюся о проем, а потом наконец встал и закрыл ее.

Нечему тут было удивляться, сказал он себе. Не было ничего удивительного ни в том, что ебучие щупальца прорастут в нем куда глубже, чем он предполагал, прямо в яйца и член; ни в том, что Шекель, одурманенный чудовищной юношеской похотью, решит, что возжелал то, что видит в нем.

И срань господня, Таннер тоже желал его. И это было хуже всего. Стыд свинцом тянул в желудке. Да и кто бы вообще удивился? Он был заключенным и Переделанным, а потом стал свободным — и рядом были только товарищи по работе да Шекель, которому он нравился, вот так просто и легко. Так думал Таннер, хотя сейчас уже ему это было не так очевидно. Кто бы удивился, что старый пидор после всего, что с ним произошло, вдруг снова обрел желание?

Да вот как раз Таннер и был удивлен. Он был буквально убит собственными жалкими желаниями — был опозорен, так, как не был с самого момента своего освобождения от кандалов, разрезать которые ему помогла тогда женщина-какт. Он лежал на кровати, и от всего этого ему было очень тошно.

—

Писк двери пробудил Таннера из плотной дремы. Половицы скрипнули. Шекель остановился у изножья его койки. Через мгновение он услышал шепот:

— Ты не спишь, Таннер?

Таннер пребывал в нерешительности так долго, что Шекель уже должен был сдаться, но тот все еще стоял там, в темноте, и ждал. Наконец Таннер прохрипел:

— Не сплю.

Теперь замолчал Шекель. А потом низким, хмурым, но юным голосом он сказал: 

— Я не просил тебя быть голубым.

Заявление оказалось столь неожиданным, что Таннер издал смешок. И еще один. С той стороны койки явственно доносилось строгое осуждение. Наконец Таннер нашелся, что сказать:

— Слишком поздно, приятель. Я сверкал голубизной, когда тебя еще в проекте не было.

Последовала короткая, резкая тишина.

— Значит... — Шекель осекся.

Таннер догадывался, что тот хотел сказать. 

— Я чересчур стар для тебя. Не подойдем.

— Нормально подойдем, готов поспорить, — тихо сказал Шекель.

Еще один смешок чуть не вырвался из Таннера. Он подавил его, и на вкус он был уже не как та боль, что преследовала его последние несколько часов. Он обнаружил, что совершенно не представляет, как продолжать разговаривать в темноте. 

— Не зажжешь свет, а?

После секундной паузы Шекель босиком пересек комнату. Загорелась спичка, и коснулась фитиля масляной лампы. Теплый свет залил комнату, прижал друг к дркгу участки тьмы, и сблизил Таннера и Шекеля намного сильнее, чем все стены прежде. Пока Шекель занимался огнем, Таннер, сонно моргая, свесил ноги с койки, натянул одеяло на бедра и сел.

Потом Шекель обернулся, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Таннер кивнул ему на изножье своей кровати. Пригнув голову, чтобы не задеть каркас верхней койки, Шекель сел, а потом сказал мягко:

— Я не имел в виду ничего обидного. Просто мне захотелось тебя, и все. 

Таннер тряхнул головой. 

— Нечего здесь хотеть, приятель. Иссушенное старье да все мои грехи, вшитые прям в грудь, видишь ли.

— Как будто я сам не бежал от закона всю жизнь. Пробудь я еще пару месяцев в городе, оказался бы на твоем месте. 

Когда Шекель произносил последнюю фразу, в его голосе появилось что-то вроде удивления — как будто он сам только что это осознал. Он приблизился к Таннеру на кровати, словно тот был дикий зверь, и провел пальцем вдоль щупальца.

— Приятель...

— Пропустил вот тут, — сказал Шекель. Он провел пальцем по поверхности полузажившего воспаления, и Таннер вздрогнул от касания. — Я мог бы закончить, если хочешь. — Он открыто и неожиданно терпеливо встретил взгляд Таннера.

В уединенном мирке, залитом светом масляной лампы, и под этим прямым взглядом решимость Таннера рассыпалась в прах.

— Ладно, — сказал он. Он подумал, будет ли ему потом снова тошно — и сейчас это стало ему уже безразлично. Он подождал, пока Шекель сходил за жестянкой и снова сел на койку, теперь уже ближе к нему. Шекель склонился над ним, и Таннер сидел очень, очень тихо.

Юные умелые пальцы Шекеля аккуратно втирали мазь в кожу до тех пор, пока она не заблестела. Он не обращался теперь с Таннером как-то по иному, только вот его внимательный прищур, казалось, высматривал каждый изъян, каждый рубец — и не только из тех, что были на коже. Таннер снова почувствовал, как заливается краской. 

И все же... 

— Тебе не стоит прикасаться к этой мерзости. 

Шекель взглянул на него.

— Они мне нравятся, — просто сказал он.

Слова не были новы, но все равно поразили Таннера в самое сердце подобно скальпелю хирурга.

— Да ты фетишист, — попытался он пошутить.

— Мечтаю, как ты засовываешь их в меня. — Шекель не пропускал ни единого движения. У Таннера перехватило дыхание. — Один мне в зад, ну и другой в рот, наверное.

— Не думаю, что они подойдут для этого, приятель, — прохрипел Таннер.

— Пока нет. Но они ж становятся сильнее, так ведь? — Шекель пропустил самый кончик щупальца между пальцами, и тот шевельнулся. Таннер почувствовал отголосок этого движения в самой груди. — Ты сказал, что однажды держался за трос одним из них.

— Это не совсем одно и то же. — Да и дело было под водой, так что Таннер сомневался, обладали ли они такой же силой на суше.

Шекель, низко вздохнув, снова потянулся к банке и запустил в нее пальцы. С таким же успехом он мог бы сейчас натирать Таннеру член — его слова, пальцы и мазь были столь же приятны. Таннер обеими руками вцепился в край койки, пытаясь сидеть смирно. 

Все еще склонив голову над Таннером, Шекель сказал:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты коснулся им моего члена. 

Болезненный толчок похоти прошелся сквозь Таннера. А у него даже не было фетиша.

— Хорошо.

Шекель резко поднял на него взгляд, видимо, решив, что Таннер пошутил. И его глаза округлились, когда он заметил истинное выражение лица Таннера. Он слез с кровати. Стащил свою рубашку и свободные штаны, и, совершенно голый, неловкий, с блеском в глазах так и остался стоять перед ним.

— Так иди сюда, — сказал Таннер, поняв, что дело только за ним. Он отодвинулся назад, предоставляя Шекелю место на кровати прямо перед собой, и одеяло соскользнуло с его бедер, обнажив налившийся красный член. 

Шекель увидел это и засмеялся. И в смехе его было столько радости, что Таннер воспрял духом, и ему подумалось, будто он был лодкой, а смех Шекеля — приливом. Потом он увидел, что член Шекеля так же стоит, и тоже рассмеялся. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он мог без страха или последствий открыто глядеть на красивый член? Как давно у него текли слюнки только от одного этого?

Но то была не игра этой ночью.

— Хочешь почувствовать на себе эти морские отродья, да? — Он приподнял одно, и мазь защипала на пальцах. Он обхватил им бедро Шекеля, опустив прямо на горячую головку члена. Шекель вздохнул резче, чем Таннер ожидал.

— Блядская мазь, — сказал Шекель, чуть запрокинув к нему голову. — Щиплет.

— Ох, ебаный Джаббер... — Таннер в ужасе отстранил щупальце.

Шекель схватил его за запястье. И яростно улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он. 

Прежний позыв смеха чуть не охватил Таннера. Вместо того, чтобы дать ему волю, Таннер скользнул здоровой рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Шекеля и накрыл ладонью член. На этот раз Шекель простонал чуть выше, чуть больше похоже на выдох, и дыхание Таннера участилось ему в такт. Он тихо сказал Шекелю на ухо:

— Никогда не делал этого с тем, кто знает, как надо, а?

Таннер всегда думал, что трогать другого мужчину — так же приятно, как самого себя. И сдавленные всхлипы Шекеля, и толчки ему в руку, от которых тот не мог удержаться, никак не влияли на его представления. В следующий раз он обязательно возьмет Шекеля в рот, и попробует на вкус соленую влагу, по которой скользила сейчас его ладонь. Его член напрягся от одной только мысли об этом.

— Уже почти? — прошептал он.

И этого вопроса было достаточно, чтобы Шекель кончил. Его горячая густая сперма излилась Таннеру на руку и на внутреннюю сторону щупальца. Тяжело дыша, Шекель привалился ему на бедро. Таннер отпустил руку и выпутался из щупальца, а потом взял в ладонь свой член. 

Шекель издал утробный звук и опустил руку ему между ног. 

— Моя очередь, — медленно и лениво произнес он.

— В следующий раз, — сказал Таннер, и удивился самому себе. Что это с ним случилось, что он вдруг дал такое обещание? Впрочем, он совсем не сожалел. 

Шекель все еще хотел помочь ему, так что Таннер продолжил, положив ладонь поверх руки Шекеля, двигавшейся быстро и неожиданно часто. Таннер чувствовал, как каждый раз по нему пробегала дрожь.

Кончил он так сильно, как не кончал наедине с собой уже много лет.

— Ха, — низко выдохнул Шекель. Таннер взглянул на него, и увидел, как тот нагло ухмыляется, почти закрыв глаза. — Говорил же.

— Говорил, приятель, — сказал Таннер. Теперь последнее слово звучало как-то по-иному, словно имело иной вес, опоясанное иной нежностью, которой Таннер не испытывал прежде. Он подумал, что это добавит лишних проблем по утрам. 

Усталость брошенным якорем навалилась довольно быстро. Час, проведенный вместе с Шекелем и часы, проведенные до этого в болезненном ужасе, причин которому он уже и не мог припомнить, — все это вместе повисло на нем мертвым грузом. Он проковылял к столу и погасил лампу. 

— Подвинься, — сказал он и принялся толкать Шекеля, пока тот, ворча, не перекатился к стене.

На двоих не было места. Но Таннер все равно умудрился растянуться рядом с Шекелем.

—

Пробуждаясь, Город загомонил, заскрипел и застонал, и Таннер тоже проснулся. Через мгновение он сообразил, что горячее позади него — это Шекель. Таннер еще немного полежал, вспоминая минувшую ночь и ожидая, когда же накатит волна стыда. Но ничего не произошло. Он почувствовал лишь, как что-то упирается ему в спину слева от позвоночника, — скорее всего, это был локоть Шекеля.

Таннер вылез из-под своего одиночного одеяла. Он умылся и побрился, стараясь хлопотать как можно тише. Он осмотрел свою руку и затянул повязку на ней потуже. Одевшись и подготовившись к новому дню, Таннер вдруг снова оказался у койки. Он посмотрел на костлявую длинную фигуру Шекеля, его мирное выражение лица, немного посомневался и наконец произнес вслух:

— Шекель, приятель.

Шекель чуть шевельнулся, и снова затих.

— Шекель.

Он повернулся и слипшимися глазами взглянул на Таннера. Спустя какое-то мгновение он открыл их пошире, взглянул на себя, лежащего на койке Таннера, а потом снова него самого. 

— Привет, — ласково сказал он.

Таннер не знал, как задать свой вопрос. Даже не знал, что именно хотел спросить. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Пойду встречусь с прорабом. Может, у нее есть работенка для меня, не в воде. — Он помахал раненной рукой.

Шекель кивнул. Они смотрели друг на друга, пока прямо у их окона кто-то кричал. 

— Сегодня, — начал Шекель. — Сегодня ночью я снова могу помочь тебе, если хочешь.

И вот так проще простого Таннер получил ответ на свой незаданный вопрос. 

— Ага, приятель. Было бы хорошо.

В ответ он получил намек на хитренькую ухмылку, и прикусил губу, чтобы не ответить тем же. Его серьезность тоже была отчасти шуткой. Он отсалютовал Шекелю и направился к двери. Когда он обернулся на выходе, чтобы еще разок взглянуть на Шекеля, его глаза уже снова были закрыты.


End file.
